I Am Caine
by AJRedRobin
Summary: I am going to say this UP FRONT! This is strictly a work of fiction. Nothing like this could ever happen. Please read the synopsis before reading the first part.
1. Synopsis

1I am going to say this UP FRONT! This is strictly a work of fiction. Nothing like this could ever happen.

Synopsis

Title: I Am Caine (A crossover and AU story between Kung Fu: The Legend Continues and "Real Life")

Characters: Kwai Chang Caine, Bon Bon Hai, Lo Si, Kim Chan, Chris Potter, David Carradine, David Nakahara, Donald Hamby, Alyssia Jansen, Helen Wilkins, and a few others.

Warnings: I'll let you be the judge

Story: In the "Real World," it is October, 2000. An actor by the name of David Carradine is on his way to the Omega Institute near Rhinebeck, New York to teach seven days of Martial Arts with the help of his instructors, but something has gone wrong. At the same time, in the world of Fu, Kwai Chang Caine is summoned by the Ancient to go to Shambhala where he learns that if he does not save "himself," he may cease to exist.

Author: Alisa Joaquin

Disclaimer: All characters are borrowed excepted those created by me. All other characters (from KF:TLC and we know who they are) are property of Warner Brothers. I promise to give them back when I am done with them (of course I do not know how long that will be.)

As for "real" people mentioned in this story, they may resemble those actors that we know through their work, but that is where the similarity ends. No actor will ever come face-to-face with any character that they have portrayed. They are highly respected people in their field. And they are here only for the story. No disrespect is indented.

And just so you know. I have met some of these people in real life. I had the pleasure of meeting David Carradine, and Kin Chan. They have both been gone for a very long time. And they will be missed.

Copyright 2000


	2. Prologue

I am Caine

by Alisa and Helen

Prolog

"Ohhhh," David breathed a sigh of relief as he sat back into the first class passenger seat. This certainly was not going to be like the last time. He had received an email the other day that this time around, there were nearly three hundred people that would be attending the seven-day event. Nearly seven days of speaking, demonstrating, talking, and teaching Kung Fu, Tai Chi, and Chi Gung. He had not realized how much interest and success the previous event had generated. He had received several emails over the year encouraging him to continue to do the workshop. At first he had been reluctant, uncertain as to whether they could do it again, but one email kept sticking out in his mind. It was from a woman who just would not take no for an answer. She would tell him how much she enjoyed speaking with him, how much she had learned, and how she thought he was a wonderful teacher. He must have received at least a dozen from her alone.

David could not believe just how many people continued to come up to him and tell him how he had changed their lives; at least how Kwai Chang Caine had. At first he had dismissed them. How could a television character change people's lives? But then he, too, started to listen to the words that had been written in the scripts, words that made a great deal of sense. He kept recalling his earlier childhood upbringing and was realizing that what had been said back then was what the Tao was teaching him now. When did it all begin? When did he suddenly realize that Kwai Chang Caine was more a part of him than he wanted to admit?

With the success of last year's workshop, and this new one, the studio was coming to him, asking him to do it all over again. It was almost a year ago, after that first workshop that he had gone into the office and tried to generate interest in doing another Kung Fu series, this time set further into the future. This Kwai Chang Caine would be the grandson of Peter Caine, great-grandson of Kwai Chang Caine of the 20th century, continuing in his ancestor's footsteps. The difference being, he would be a musician and a singer, besides a Shaolin priest. There had to be at least one scene in each show where he would be able to sing whatever song he wished. The heads at the studio had turned him down, saying there was no market for it, but hadn't they killed off their market earlier by canceling the show during the show's highest peak? And now they were coming to him to ask him to do the show again a year later? What had changed their minds?

David could not help thinking that there had to be a reason. Perhaps the studio had received so much fan mail that they had to rethink their position. It was fine by him. He liked doing Kwai Chang Caine, but he was going to miss working with Chris. Chris was under contract through their Canadian counterpart and they were not willing to release him. Still, something continued to nag at David's consciousness about this new series setup. It just seemed as if the studio had given in too easily.

The plane touched down at Stewart Airport. It would not be long before he would be back at Omega and he could take a much-needed nap. He was glad that this trip had been scheduled better than the last time. He would have a full day to prepare before the evening's orientation. He even would have time to practice tai chi if he chose. David walked down to the baggage claim to pick up his luggage. A few people turned toward him and he could hear them whispering in his direction. He smiled to himself as some of the faces came into view and he actually recognized at least one or two of them from last year. It pleased him to know that they, at least, had returned. It would be nice to find out if they had continued their lessons from that first workshop.

After gathering his bags, David headed to the passenger pick-up area to wait for the car that Omega was going to send to pick him up. He found it strange that none of his instructors had been on the same flight. He thought they had arranged to come together, but after he had been settled into his seat on the plane, none of them had arrived. Perhaps they were arriving tomorrow or they had taken another flight and were waiting for him.

As David exited the airport, a man approached with a card bearing his name.

"Mr. Carradine?" The man spoke. "I was sent to pick you up. Everyone is waiting for you."

"What happened to Michael Craft?"

"Uh, he couldn't make it."

David handed the man his luggage and followed him to the car. The man opened the door to the back seat and David climbed inside. David watched the man place his bags in the trunk and soon they were on their way. Five minutes into their trip, however, David noticed that something was amiss.

"Hey, Omega's south of the airport. Why are we heading north?"

The man pulled over then pulled out a gun.

"Just sit tight Mr. Carradine and everything will be fine, if that's your real name."

"What's going on here?" David demanded.

"You can cut out the act, Caine. My boss wants to see you. It's time you learn the true power of the Singh Wa."

As David stared dumbfounded, the man reached over and locked the car doors preventing escape. Then a glass panel was raised between the front and back seats and a gaseous mist rose up around David, enveloping him in its wake. David coughed and gagged as he struggled to be released from the car, but his vision was beginning to blur and weakness settled into his limbs. Then everything grew black.

Kwai Chang Caine sat on the floor in meditation. Without warning, the candles were snuffed out as a breeze came up, a breeze that was not of this world. Suddenly, Caine was doubling over as constricting pain shot through his chest, a pain that was not his own, yet was, at the same time. He felt as if he could not breathe. How was that possible? Suddenly, it stopped, leaving the Shaolin filled with confusion.

"Kwai Chang Caine, you must go to Shambhala," the Ancient appeared, ethereal and yet real. "A man's life hangs in the balance. Without your aid, a light will be extinguished far too soon. Without that light, the memory of Kwai Chang Caine will cease to exist."

"I do not understand," Caine stated.

"You will, my friend."

End of Prolog


	3. Part 1

I am Caine

by Alisa and Helen

Part 1

"He tried to escape."

David hung limply between two men as they approached a third.

The man lifted David by his hair and stared into his groggy face.

"Your Shambhala powers cannot help you here. Bring him. The Master wishes to speak to him."

'What were these guys talking about?' David thought, as the pounding in his head brought him back to awareness. 'Do they really think I'm that character? These guys must be nuts.'

"UUUhhh," David moaned. As they drug him down a long hall, humiliation filled him. He could not believe how he had been defeated. His skills in kung fu should have been enough. They had been on the show, but there actually had been very few times when his skills had been tested. Usually he avoided getting into any serious scrapes when someone had challenged him. Over the years, challenges from someone wanting to prove themselves became less. This was the first time in several years that he had been challenged. He had not expected to get hit so hard, both in the chest and then from behind. Anger and fear gripped him as never before. He was not who they thought he was, but David knew if he let them know, they may kill him out right. Right now, he was wondering if anyone knew of his disappearance and if he would be found in time, and who was the Master.

"Hey, Donald," Arnold came from the registration office. "Have you seen David? He was supposed to arrive this morning. I'm getting worried."

"I know what you mean. I called the airport and his plane landed at least four hours ago. When Michael Craft went to meet him at the airport, they said someone had already picked him up. He asked around but no one saw who it was."

"Donald, you don't think . . ."

"I don't know what to think. Let's not panic. If we don't hear from him soon, we'll see what we need to do next."

"Donald, everyone is expecting to see David Carradine," Arnold said, trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

"I know."

Both men headed back up the hill toward the main hall and fell into silence.

. . . .

Kwai Chang Caine entered the Ancient's home.

"You have come, my friend," said Lo Si.

"You had summoned me. I could do no less. What has happened?"

"First, where is Peter?" the Ancient asked.

"He has gone to pay his respects for a death on the police force, a former colleague. I have left him a message to come to you for his apothecary training while I am away. I assume that is why I have been summoned, I am needed elsewhere?"

"Yes, you must go to Shambhala. Everything will be revealed there."

Kwai Chang Caine and the Ancient entered the basement and went to the shelf that contained the box that held the book of Shambhala. The book had been in Bon Bon Hei's possession. Peter recovered it while Caine had been in France searching for his wife. He had searched for six months, but it had been in vain. In his deepest most heart, he knew that Laura was dead, but the search had to be done in order to learn the truth. Caine had been very proud of his son during that time for his actions. Peter had grown in his own abilities as a Shaolin. Even though the book had been recovered, the Singh Wa leader had disappeared.

Kwai Chang Caine watched as Lo Si opened the secret drawer and withdrew the book. He placed it on its customary pedestal.

"You must be careful Kwai Chang Caine. Where you go, you may not be able to return."

"I will be careful, Master."

Kwai Chang Caine stood in front of the book and opened its pages. An image of the legendary temple bathed in golden sunlight stood out. Then light engulfed the Shaolin priest and he was gone.

End of Part 1


	4. Part 2

I am Caine

by Alisa and Helen

Part 2

Kwai Chang Caine entered the great hall of the temple of Shambhala. The Master of the Temple, Brother William, stood above him at the top of the stairs. A book was open on a pedestal.

"It is written that without one, the other cannot exist. You are that other, Kwai Chang Caine."

"I do not understand," Caine responded.

"Through that corridor is a door. It leads to another world very similar to your own. But in that world, Kwai Chang Caine only exists in the imagination."

Caine looked at the Master with a stunned expression. He had not heard of such a thing.

"There is a man that needs your help. At this very moment, he is in the hands of the Singh Wa. They have taken him to see their leader. You must stop their leader from making a grave mistake. This same man does not belong in their world and must be returned at all cost."

"Who is this man and why must he be returned?" Caine asked.

"You know him, Brother Caine. If he remains in the other world, he will create an imbalance between worlds. Both realities will cease to exist if he is allowed to continue. So far, nothing has happened, but if he succeeds in destroying his prisoner . . ."

"I still do not understand. Who is this man and who is his prisoner?"

"His name is Bon Bon Hai and the prisoner is you."

"That is not possible," Caine stated, his eyes narrowing.

"You are right. The prisoner is known by another name, only because he plays the part."

"The part?" Caine questioned.

"In the other's world, Kwai Chang Caine does not exist except as a fictional character. The man's name is David Carradine, an actor." The Master instructed.

"What of Bon Bon Hai? How is he in this world?"

"In the world of the other, Bon Bon Hai also exists only in the imagination. Another actor plays that role, a man who is innately good, but plays the role of evil. In our world, Bon Bon Hai is innately evil and was given the powers of the Dark Warrior. Somehow he and many of the Singh Wa were transported into this other world. Only Bon Bon Hai knows the truth that David Carradine is not you. The others believe Carradine to be you. If Bon Bon Hai kills him, he believes that you will cease to exist in this world, then he will have no one to stop him."

"What of Peter and the Ancient? Surely they will be able to stop him if I cannot."

"No, Kwai Chang Caine. With David Carradine dead, Bon Bon Hai will go after those who are associated with him. Your son and the Ancient also have counterparts in that other world. If they die by Bon Bon Hai's hands, there will be no one to stop him. The others may already be prisoners as well. David Carradine must not die and Bon Bon Hai must be returned. You must do this within seven days or both worlds will lose the light and the memory of Caine will be forever lost."

David Carradine was taken to a room filled with dark wooden paneling. The two men that held him unceremoniously released their hold on him and David slumped to the floor. As he slowly rose, he spied a large desk at one end of the room with windows that looked out to a formal garden. The light coming from the windows blinded his eyes. A high-backed chair that sat behind the desk was in deep shadow.

"Leave us," a voice from the chair said.

The voice sounded familiar to David and yet he could not place where he might had heard it before.

"What's this all about?" David demanded, as he rubbed the soreness from the back of his neck.

The chair moved and the face of the speaker came into view. David's eyes grew wide as he recognized the man. It was Soon-Teck Oh.

End of Part 2


	5. Part 3

I am Caine

by Alisa and Helen

Part 3

The chair moved and the face of the speaker came into view. David's eyes grew wide as he recognized the man. It was Soon-Teck Oh.

"Soon, what is going on here?" David demanded "I'm supposed to be at Omega this week."

"Silence! You are in no position to make demands, Caine." Bon Bon Hai's gaze fell on the two men still standing by the door. "You may go."

David's eyes followed the two men who dragged him into the office as they left. He turned toward whom he thought was one of his closest friends and his eyes narrowed. It would seem that even Soon-Teck had lost his mind. Who did he think he was, Bon Bon Hai? Something was terribly wrong here.

"Now, we may talk freely."

"Yeah, I'll say. What's the big idea bringing me here in this manner. You could have just called."

"Perhaps that would have been simpler, Mr. Carradine but less effective. Yes, I know who you are, and you are in a great deal of trouble."

"Soon, it's me," David pleaded. "You can cut the act."

"The one you know as Soon-Teck Oh is not here. Soon you will know the truth. When that happens you will die, and so will Kwai Chang Caine. But first, you will be made to suffer all the humiliation that was caused me. For every pain you feel, he shall feel it as well. And after you are gone, I will go after those closest to you. All who would oppose me from my world will be destroyed through this one."

Without knowing why, a cold icy chill filled David's soul. This certainly was not Soon-Teck. It was as if somehow, Bon Bon Hai had truly came to life, but how was that possible?

The man behind the desk rose and walked over to where David stood. Without warning, Bon Bon Hai struck and David cried out in surprise and pain. A gash appeared on his right cheek. Two men hearing the noise burst through the door.

"Is everything all right in here, Master? One of the men asked.

"Take him back to his room. It will give him time to think about the lesson I just imparted to him."

David stared back at the man who looked so much like his friend, but wasn't.

Something was truly terribly wrong. The world, as he knew it, had been turned upside down.

End of Part 3


	6. Part 4

I am Caine

by Alisa and Helen

Part 4

Kwai Chang Caine walked through the hallway that had been indicated to him and came upon a door. The door contained symbols that he did not recognize. He stopped briefly and drew in a breath, letting it out slowly. He knew what he must do, yet he could not help be anxious at the prospect. To think on the other side of that door was a world much like his, but everything he knew and loved only existed in the minds of others, that he would meet many who he knew, yet did not know. It was a very sobering and frightening thought.

Gathering his resolve, Caine pulled on the knob and the door swung open with ease, inviting him to enter. Beyond the doorframe was a misty fog. Somewhere within that fog, he would emerge into a world much like his own. As Caine was about to step through, he suddenly cried out in pain and brought his hand to his right cheek. He pulled it away to discover blood. It would seem his double had been injured and he was equally feeling its effects. This journey was going to be filled with great danger to be sure. He was glad that Peter had remained behind where he knew he would be safe. At that moment, a thought occurred to Caine that nearly stopped him from going any further. If he could be hurt in this manner what about Peter? Perhaps Peter was not truly safe after all. Realizing this, Caine took in a deep breath and made a decision. It would be the hardest one he would ever make. After a brief moment of hesitation, Kwai Chang Caine stepped through the door.

As Caine moved forward through the fog, it slowly thinned. Shapes appeared and soon he found himself walking toward a low white building. People were gathering and he wondered what was going on. Then a large dark skinned man broke away from the group and headed toward him.

"David, where have you been, we've been so worried."

"I . . ." Caine barely had a chance to get a word in edgewise, before the man grabbed him by the arm and was leading him toward the building.

"Everyone's been so worried. The workshop will be starting tomorrow. You were suppose to arrive earlier so we could go over everything."

Realizing that this man knew his counterpart, Caine decided it would be best to play along and continue to let him think he was the actor, what was his name? Oh, yes, David Carradine.

"Sorry I am late, but I had an accident," Caine said.

Donald Hamby stopped and realized for the first time that his companion had been injured. "My God, that's a nasty cut. I'll take you up to Guest Services and see if we can't get it looked at. I hope you won't need stitches."

Caine pulled out a cloth from his brown leather pouch and fell in step with the large black man. The man led Caine down a winding tree covered path with well-manicured lawns. Ahead was a yellow two-story wood frame building. Up another steep slope to the left as they crossed a bridge, Caine observed there were other buildings, one which appeared to be a shop of some kind. To his right was a large garden area. The place actually reminded him of a small university campus where he had met his long dead wife, Laura. Caine followed the large man as he mounted the steps of the building in front of them and entered through a screen door. A young woman behind the desk looked up and gave him a broad smile.

"Welcome back Mr. Carradine. You just don't know how much everyone's been waiting to see you again. I hope this week goes as well as your first weekend here did last year. As you know, your orientation begins this evening. Participants are already arriving, those that are camping anyway. It looks like it may be standing room only in the Main Hall. You'll have to use the main stage. We'll get that all set up for you. . ."

"Uh, actually, we'd like to see the person in charge of first aid," Donald interrupted the young woman as gently as possible.

Noticing that her idol was holding a cloth to his face, she realized that something else was going on. "Oh, sure. She's right this way."

Donald and Caine followed the young woman to the next room. "Someone to see you."

"What seems to be the problem?"

Caine pulled the cloth away from his face to reveal the gash.

"Oh, my. Let me see if I have something for that. How did that happen?"

"I . . . do not know," Caine replied, and was aware that Donald had given him a very strange look.

As the staff medical personnel assisted with the gash, Caine thought about what he would do later to expedite the healing process. It would be necessary for him to do it alone, so no one would discover the truth about him. For now, he would go with the large black man and observe what was to take place. If everyone believed him to be this David Carradine, he was going to have to find a way to pull off the role. Playing the part of Gaston was one thing, playing someone who actually played him was another matter. He did not know how he should act. Perhaps there were some clues in David Carradine's belongings. In the mean time, he would just have to, as his son would say, improvise.

End of Part 4


	7. Part 5

I am Caine

by Alisa and Helen

Part 5

Alyssia Jansen bowed her head and tried to stifle a sob. She knew she should be glad that at least she was getting away for a week, but she could not help remembering. This week was supposed to be special. Her family was suppose to be with her, but it was not meant to be. Four months ago, her baby daughter and husband were killed as they were crossing the street just after leaving the pediatrician's office. Someone ran the red light and instead of stopping, the driver kept right on going. Several witnesses saw the senseless act. The man who did it was caught by police three days later. It was discovered that he had been drinking as well. The man had lost his job that morning and had gone into a local bar. The man didn't even remember getting into his car.

"Alyssia, please. It will be all right."

"You just don't understand."

"Oh that's where you're wrong, my friend," Helen Wilkins said gently. "I've been where you are right now, except I wished I had someone who could have taken me somewhere to get my mind off of the pain I was feeling, at least for a little while. I would not have grieved so long."

"Everyone grieves in their own way," Alyssia countered. "There's no time limit."

"I know that. I was just trying to help you to see that there's got to be a time when you need to go on."

"I know," Alyssia said, quietly. "You lost your husband six years ago, but you've never had children. To lose both . . ."

Helen took Alyssia's hand in hers and continued to comfort her. They were an hour away from their destination. The drive from Toronto had been pleasant enough. At first they had taken turns at the wheel, but Helen soon saw that Alyssia's heart just wasn't into driving, her mind always drifting back to that terror-filled day, so Helen offered to drive the rest of the way. She watched her friend out of the corner of her eye as Alyssia turned to look out the window and watched the scenery pass them by. It was beautiful country, but Helen could not fully appreciate it while driving. Soon, even her thoughts intruded.

'Alyssia did try to tell him that this would happen,' she thought. 'If only Greg would have listened to her and changed the appointment. It's too late now. I hope seeing David Carradine again will help her spirits.'

When they arrived in Rhinebeck, Helen stopped at a gas station to get directions. Alyssia got out to stretch her legs and bought some drinks for the final leg of the journey. As they drew closer to their destination, Helen was pleased when Alyssia started to talk about the last time they had been there.

"How many people do you think will be here this week?" Alyssia asked.

"I can't really say. I'm glad he decided to do this again and this time we have a full week."

"Yeah, a full day of Kung Fu, a full day of Tai Chi, and a full day of Chi Gung," Alyssia said with a slight smile on her face. "And after that, who knows. I just wish . . ." Her voice trailed off, not finishing the thought.

"Don't think about it for now," Helen said. "Let's forget about our troubles and just enjoy this week."

Alyssia could not get her mind totally off her grief. Still, something else about this week nagged at her. She tried to think what it could be, but it eluded her. She knew it had to be about the dreams she had earlier, but she could not remember what it was. Perhaps it would come to her if she simply got her mind off of it. Sometimes it was like that. For now, she let them go and began sorting through her files looking for the necessary papers that they would need to begin the check-in process.

Before Helen parked the car in the guest lot both got out and placed their suitcases with the rest of the luggage that would be delivered to everyone's accommodations. After the car had been safely stowed, Helen and Alyssia walked to the main entrance to begin their week long retreat. The main registration office was filled with people and tables were set up where the alphabet was divided into two sections. Alyssia got into the line for her last name while her friend Helen waited in the second line. It wasn't long before they were heading through the grounds to find their assigned cabin. As they climbed the hill past the main hall, they reminisced about the last time they had been there at Omega. They had shared a tent cabin and the first night for both of them had been uncomfortable. They did not expect to be cold, but visiting guest services the next day and acquiring a couple blankets helped to keep them warm and they both slept much better.

"Do you remember the grouch?" Helen asked.

"Are you kidding?" Alyssia responded. "That guy just wasn't satisfied with telling us to be quiet, even though we kept our voices down, he had to tell every person there who had a tent cabin. Even the couple who was just looking to find out if they were even in the right place. I'm glad we decided to get the cabin this time. At least we can talk without being reprimanded for it. Do you think there's anyone else here that's a member of his website or on the chat?"

"I really don't know. If there's a message board, maybe we could leave a message to that effect. Ask them to meet us either at our cabin or in the cafe."

"That's not a bad idea," Alyssia agreed. "We could ask them to meet us back in the corner area on that right hand side when you first come in the door. I liked that area of the room. You could see everyone entering the cafe."

Helen and Alyssia arrived at their cabin to find that their luggage waited for them at the door.

"I think I'm going to take a nap," Helen said. "There's still a few hours yet before the orientation. How about we grab something from the cafe say around 5:30."

"Sounds good. I think I'll go up to the sanctuary and meditate. Then I'm going to take some pictures." Alyssia grabbed her camera out of her bag and headed out among the grounds.

The walk to the sanctuary was pleasant but all too brief. She wished she had chosen to walk the nature trail but in reality, she was glad that she had chosen this instead. At least in the sanctuary she could be alone with her thoughts and not be disturbed. No one was allowed to speak in the sanctuary. If she was alone at least, no one would hear her crying.

Alyssia stopped briefly in the entryway and removed her shoes. She flipped through the guest book and found the entry that she had made there last year. She then picked up the pen and made a second entry. This time, it was a small poem.

Can You Hear Me

Can you hear me my love?

Your life was not yours to own.

You have returned to the source

of all things, to begin again,

but can I go on without you?

Can you hear me my child?

Your life was just beginning.

Your small light was taken from

the world all too soon.

My arms ache to hold you one last time.

As she finished the last line, a tear fell on the words and caused them to blur. Placing the pen down, Alyssia crossed the bridge that separated the two buildings and entered the sanctuary. For the moment, she believed she was alone, but then she spotted a figure in the far corner in the shadows. His head was bowed. She silently moved further into the large room and her eyes fell on the stonework that nearly covered two walls. The gray sculpture again caught her breath as its resemblance to a cresting wave could be seen. For a moment, Alyssia paused to take in its beauty. Then the moment passed and she chose a spot on the floor and sat on one of the black cushions, crossing her legs in lotus position. She breathed in a deep sigh, trying not to let her rising emotions of deep sadness escape her lips so she would not disturb the other person who was meditating. She bowed her head to hide her face and let the tears silently track down her cheeks.

She did not know how long she sat there. It may have only been minutes or it could have been hours. Slowly she became aware of a presence approaching her. At first she thought it was her friend, Helen. At times, Helen would come to her, as if sensing her need to speak about important matters or to comfort her when she had been troubled. This presence, however, was different. The person lightly touched her on her shoulder and Alyssia raised her head only to come face to face with David Carradine, and yet somehow, she knew it wasn't him. The person could easily be mistaken for him. She knew without saying a word that the man that stood looking down, was none other than Kwai Chang Caine.

End of Part 5


	8. Part 6

I am Caine

by Alisa and Helen

Part 6

Alyssia looked up into the face of the man who stood next to her. Even though he looked exactly like the man she came to see, somehow she knew he was not the same man. Images from her dreams came to her and suddenly they started to make sense. Why he was here was still unclear. She was going to have to find out. Without saying a single word, it was as if they understood what the other was saying. Alyssia rose from the floor and followed Caine outside so they could talk, just in case someone else might enter.

"You are troubled," Caine began.

Alyssia stopped him with a raised hand. "Before you start, I know who you are. How is it that you are here? I thought that Kwai Chang Caine . . ."

Before Alyssia could finish her question Caine interrupted her. "I am here to help. I cannot say anything more. You must not tell anyone that I am not him, but perhaps you might be able to help me. How well do you know David Carradine?"

Alyssia blinked her eyes as his name registered. Then she attempted to answer his question. "Uh well enough, from what I have read about him through his book."

"His book?" Caine asked.

"Yeah, his autobiography."

Caine pursed his lips, 'Perhaps this woman could help me,' he thought. "We need to talk. Is there somewhere else private where we will not be disturbed?"

"I think I know what you're asking, but the only private place is my cabin and I don't think it would look good. Someone may see you, if they think you're him. They may get the wrong impression. Besides, my roommate Helen is taking a nap." Then a light went off. "I have an idea. Stay here. You better go back inside the sanctuary, that way if anyone sees you, they will think you need privacy to meditate. I'll be right back."

Alyssia gathered her shoes and swiftly ran down the path. She quietly entered her shared cabin and opened her suite case so as not to disturb her friend. She grabbed two objects and headed back to the sanctuary where Caine waited. Within the ten-minute time span, someone else had entered the sanctuary and sat down. They watched the man that looked like David Carradine with wide eyes but did not approach. When Alyssia reentered, Caine rose to meet her and they again spoke outside. The person who had entered earlier watched them leave and soon followed them.

Both Caine and Alyssia were aware that they were being followed, but the person kept their distance. Alyssia handed the priest two books.

"Here. I'm sure you'll be able to read these quickly enough."

"What are these?" Caine asked.

"This one's David's autobiography. This one is a continuation to the first. I brought them with me to get them autographed. What is going on? How is it that . . ."

Caine gave a deep sigh. He wished he could confide in this woman, but he did not know what the consequences might be. One question however, also came to mind. How was it that she knew the truth? He would have to ask her later. Now was not the time. Donald Hambone and Daniel Nakahara were coming up the path at an urgent pace.

"David! Where have you been? We've got to get ready."

Caine gave the woman a pained look that stated that he had to go. The women gave him a questioning look back.

"We will talk again, later . . . after the . . . orientation? I will explain then and return your books."

Caine met the two men and headed back to the main hall. Alyssia watched them leave, trying to make sense as to what just happened. Did she really meet Kwai Chang Caine or was David Carradine preparing to play the part one more time? No, she knew the truth. Though the basic essence of each man was the same, Caine's held a power that, if he had not been the kind of man that he was, could be very frightening. He could be just as evil as he was good. She was glad to know that Caine served the light.

David's essence, from what she could tell, had that similar quality. His chi was quite powerful and he had the potential to do much of what Kwai Chang Caine had done in the show. In fact, David had experienced incidents on occasion with the force of his chi, he had caused someone to be knocked back with barely a touch. That kind of power actually frightened him, but he knew enough to cultivate it carefully and under strict guidance.

Alyssis had to remind herself, that this man was not the actor. He was Kwai Chang Caine, not David Carradine 'This week,' Alyssia thought, 'was going to be interesting. Very interesting indeed.' One question did come to mind. Where was the real David Carradine?

End of Part 6


	9. Part 7

I am Caine

by Alisa and Helen

Part 7

David sat in his cell-like room, despair filling his soul. He almost wished that his character Caine were alive so he could some how rescue him. That seemed a little crazy and impossible. What he wanted to believe was that Soon-Teck had gone crazy and became obsessed with the character of Bon Bon Hai so much that he believed he was that character, but that was also unlikely. Soon-Teck was working on a film. David had just talked with him before he left for Omega. It would have been impossible for Soon-Teck to be here in this place ahead of him. If this man was who he said he was, than perhaps Caine also existed. Still the idea just seemed impossible and so highly unlikely. Yet, he could not explain the man's presence.

David took a deep breath and tried to center himself. He had to concentrate on the fact that he had been trained by the best. No matter the odds, there had to be a way out of the situation. He kept recalling the time when he sent Linda sailing across the room with just barely the touch of his hand. Was it possible that he could use his own chi to escape? Did he have that much power within to even attempt it? It had been a few years since he had attempted using his chi in that manner. Usually he would use what chi he had built up within himself to help his own health. Not since _Kung Fu: The Legend Continues_ did he use any of his skill. Even then, he had to let others know on the set what he was going to do in a particular scene. He would have to have absolute calm. The set would grow silent. All eyes would be on him. After each scene had been done, everyone had been amazed at such power and control. When the crew would ask him about it, David would just shrug his shoulders. For a moment in time, it was as if David had been transformed and he was Kwai Chang Caine. Even Chris Potter had been amazed. Long after the episodes had been completed, Chris still asked him if David would teach him, just like father and son.

'Chris! Oh my God. Didn't that man say he was going to destroy those closest to me?' David thought. 'That could mean Calista might be in danger as well. Perhaps anyone associated with me and the show. I've got to get out of here.'

At that very moment, one of Bon Bon Hai's men entered and struck David on the back of his head causing him to become disoriented. Flashes of pain shot through David's mind as he fell. Bon Bon Hai entered behind the man.

"If you are thinking of leaving my humble abode, "Caine" you are wrong," He said, putting more emphasis on the name. Then he stepped aside and signaled the man. "Take him. I have a special place prepared for him."

David tried to focus on the words of Bon Bon Hai, but his mind became clouded and he slipped into darkness.

As Caine sat in meditation during the orientation, a deep pain clouded his mind and his sense of the other was suddenly cut off. Again his counterpart had been injured, but this time, he had slipped into darkness.

'He must be unconscious,' Caine thought, rubbing the back of his neck and trying to refocus his thoughts.

The blow that Carradine had been dealt almost caused Caine to black out in turn. Since meeting Alyssia, Caine had concentrated on learning all he could about David Carradine, the man who played the role of Kwai Chang Caine. It was strange to have a man play both his grandfather and himself. It was as if there really was some kind of connection between them. In the man's autobiography, he had described some of what the episodes of a show called _Kung Fu_. Caine had been surprised that those same descriptions could be found in his grandfather's journal. Then Carradine had described another show, _Kung Fu: The Legend Continues_. It was a parallel of his life. How that was possible was beyond his comprehension, but Caine realized if Carradine were to die, his own life would be forfeit.

It wasn't long and the orientation for the seven day event was over. Caine wanted to try to slip away but everywhere he turned, someone wanted their picture taken with him.

'This Carradine must be quite an actor and quite popular to receive such attention,' he thought. Then he felt a feather touch on his shoulder. He turned to face the young woman. It was the same one who lent him the books, but this time she was not alone.

"I'd like you to meet my friend, Helen," Alyssia bent close and whispered.

Caine noticed that Helen bounced up and down on her heels and he smiled to himself. 'She believes she is meeting David,' he thought. 'I would not wish to disillusion her.' Caine bowed his head.

Helen then stepped up and Alyssia took their photo. Though Caine tried to put on a good front, the thought of deceiving everyone weighed heavily on him. There had to be a way he could locate David Carradine and return him without others being the wiser. Time was running out. He had just six days to complete his mission. Right now, the only place where he knew he could find solitude was up at the building called the Sanctuary. Still, he knew that he would not be able to handle this alone. Only one person knew who he was, could he dare risk telling others. Perhaps he would find more allies than he was aware of, or they may think he was crazy, as Peter was prone to saying. Thinking about Peter brought on thoughts of what may happen if he was not able to succeed. Those thoughts forced Caine into making a decision. He hoped that it was the right one.

End of Part 7


	10. Part 8

I am Caine

by Alisa and Helen

Part 8

As soon as most of the crowd had gone to get some sleep, Caine stopped Alyssia from leaving.

"Please, stay. We need to talk."

Helen was taken completely by surprised by David Carradine's request, her curiosity getting the better of her. Wild thoughts entered her mind, and some of them not fit for public viewing. When she looked toward her friend, she saw something in Alyssia's face that caused her to become more serious as well. Something was up and she wanted to know exactly what it was.

Alyssia stopped and waited. She watched as Caine moved over to where David's instructors were and also spoke to them. Whatever he was planning on doing, it was obvious that he wanted to include more in on the situation, whatever that situation might be. When they had met in the Sanctuary, Caine had indicated to her that he was here to help, but who was in trouble and how was it possible that Caine should be here? Unless this was some elaborate joke. Perhaps David was gearing up to play the part of Caine again and he was practicing the part here at Omega. Alyssia, however, did not believe that. Her own senses told her that this man who looked like everyone's idol, was just who he said he was, Kwai Chang Caine.

"Alyssia, what's going on?" Helen asked, trying to keep her voice down so it would not carry.

Alyssia turned to face her friend. "How well do you know David Carradine?" she asked.

"That's a strange question. You know we both know as much as anyone else. We both read his autobiography. We've chatted with him on his website. We saw him here at Omega last year. . . "

"I want you to watch him now, and tell me if that is the same man," Alyssia interrupted.

"What are you driving at, of course that's David."

"No he's not," said Alyssia quietly. "But he certainly could pass for the real thing."

Helen looked at her friend agasp, "You can't be serious. You think that man's a fake, that . . ."

"I did not say that," Alyssia interjected. "Oh, he's real all right. But he's not David Carradine."

If he's not David, then who is he?"

"You know my abilities, Helen. You know I wouldn't say something unless it is true."

At that moment, "David" signaled to Alyssia that she should follow him. Without another word, Alyssia made her way across the room.

Helen quickly followed on her heels, not wanting to be left behind. She was determined to learn the answer that Alyssia had neglected to tell her. What was going on? If this man was not the real David Carradine, then who was he? Anger rose in Helen. If this man was some kind of imposter and the staff of Omega was trying to pass him off as the real thing, they were going to hear from her plenty. In the mean time, she wasn't about to be left out. What better way to get the goods on these people if they were trying to pull a fast one on innocent unsuspecting folks, especially with a group of David Carradine fans.

Caine led everyone back to the guest speaker's quarters. He then instructed everyone to sit. Donald Hambone, David Nakahara, Michael Marsh, and Karen Holden, all glanced at the two women who had been included into the group. All wondered what was going on. Slowly Caine circled the room, as if he was gathering the courage to speak. When he finally did, all ears were turned in his direction, but not all were willing to believe his tale. In the process of telling it, he had decided not to divulge one piece of information. It was going to be hard enough for them to believe the rest.

"Alyssia, you don't really believe this crap," Helen whispered. "Come on, what's really going on."

At that moment, Caine doubled over in pain. David must be once again going through some kind of torture. Someone wanted to make certain that he suffered and in turn, Caine was feeling every blow.

Alarm showed on everyone's face except Alyssia's. She quickly found Caine's pouch and placed some herbs in his mouth while Donald held onto Caine to keep him from falling on the floor.

As the pain subsided from his face, Caine spoke, but it was evident that it had not left his voice. "It is over for now. We must find him. I do not know how much longer I can keep up the pretense. The next time, he may not survive."

"What's he talking about?" Michael Marsh questioned.

Alyssia placed her hands on Caine's face and felt his pain. Through that touch, her own psychic abilities brought on the images of the dreams. This time, one of the images was more clear than the others. "Somehow he's connected to David Carradine. Every time David suffers, he suffers."

"How do you know?" asked Michael.

"Because they are both Kwai Chang Caine."

"That's crazy. There can't be two Caines. Caine isn't real." Donald stated.

"Not in our world he's not," Alyssia stated. "But . . ."

Everyone turned to look at the stricken man. All thought the same thing. How was that possible? Then Helen spoke.

"That just can't be."

"Roll up my sleeves. It is the only way they will believe me." Caine said through clenched teeth.

Alyssia helped to roll up the sleeves of Caine's shirt. She touched the exposed skin and felt the brands as well as saw their distinctive shapes. They were real, just as he was. She had not fully believed until now. Caine weakly lifted up his arms, the brands exposed for all to see. Whatever was happening to David, it was taking its toll on Caine as well. It did not go unnoticed, but for the moment, everyone stared at the brands in awe. Karen Holden was the second to reach out and touch them. She had seen David many times without the brands having worked with him on his videos. As she touched them, she saw Caine react slightly to her touch.

"They're real," she said in surprise. "I've seen the brands on David before. They looked real. The make-up job that was done was excellent, but you could not touch them. These you can touch. They are real."

After that, the room exploded with a myriad of questions.

End of part 8


	11. Part 9

I am Caine

by Alisa and Helen

Part 9

While Caine had been revealing to David's instructors who he was, everyone had failed to notice that someone else had been listening at an open window. That man now rushed to the parking lot and was soon driving north. He pulled out a cell-phone and dialed a number.

"You told me to tell you when he has arrived."

"Good. The game can begin then."

"There is a problem though."

Bon Bon Hai listened to the man on the other end of the phone line. His face became a mask. As he hung up the phone, he knew it would do no good to display what he was feeling. He had to concentrate. If the others discovered that the man they held was not Caine, there would be hell to pay. Even Bon Bon Hai answered to a higher power.

"We must prepare to leave. We will take our prisoner with us."

"Where will we be going, Master?" one of Bon Bon Hai's men questioned.

"Home, back to Chinatown. Quickly now, we must leave within the hour. I will speak to our prisoner while you make the preparations."

Bon Bon Hai entered the prisoner's cell. He observed from the doorway that David was lying on a cot, beads of sweat could be seen on his forehead. Bon Bon Hai crossed over to the stricken man and bent to speak to him.

"Your counterpart is here. All the better to see both of you die and the memory of Caine wiped from both worlds, but not just yet. This battle will continue elsewhere. We must not be discovered too soon. Besides, we will need two others for this game, those who also have been thorns in my side for far too long."

At that moment, one of Bon Bon Hai's men entered the cell.

"Everything has been prepared."

"Good. Bind him and make sure he cannot escape. Then give him a sedative. Call the airport and have my private plane made ready."

Bon Bon Hai watched with satisfaction as David Carradine was taken from the cell. 'Let's see the Shaolin figure out where his 'twin brother' can be found now,' he thought as he followed his prisoner out the door.

End of part 9


	12. Part 10

I am Caine

by Alisa and Helen

Part 10

Chris Potter relished the afternoon. His wife and children would be gone for a week, visiting family. It was a great opportunity to get some work done around the house, read those movie scripts his agent sent over, go to the rink to practice his hockey moves for the next celebrity hockey game, and anything else he could think of; even just take a nap. Chris curled up on the couch with a soft pillow. He was soon drifting off into a deep slumber. As he drifted, he hoped that the dreams that he had been having lately would simply go away, but that was not to be.

First came the voices, the same and yet different.

"Peter, help me, my son."

"Chris, you've gotta help me."

Then the faces appeared.

David Carradine was in a state of agony. Someone was torturing his body and his mind.

Another image of David appeared, but he was dressed as Caine and he too appeared to be suffering.

Confusion filled his mind as he tried to understand the impossible. Before him were two Davids. One in chains and being tortured, his body a mass of bruises, welts, and cuts. The other, writhing on the floor, feeling the other's pain, and not being able to stop it. Both were dying. A dark unseen figure loomed in the background. Light would flash against an object and for a moment, Chris could see that it was a sword. Blood dripped along its length. Then the sword was raised and came down, right across the back of the one that was chained.

"NO!" Chris cried out, and with him cried another's voice.

"NO!" Chris startled himself awake. That was the worst one yet. He thought for a moment and realized that each dream that he had seemed to follow the next, as if they were telling him a story. It was as if he was dreaming about Kwai Chang Caine and David Carradine as two separate people and they were both in danger somehow. But that was crazy.

"No, my young friend, you are not dreaming."

Chris turned to see a familiar old friend, and yet, what he saw was strange. He could swear that he could see right through him.

"Kim? Kim Chan, what are you doing here?"

"I am not he. You know me as another. Quickly there is little time. You must save them."

"Save them, what are you talking about?" Chris asked, confused.

"The dream is real and it will come to pass if you do not aid him."

"Aid him, aid who?"

"Kwai Chang Caine."

But before Chris could argue further, the image of Kim Chan disappeared.

End of Part 10


	13. Part 11

I am Caine

by Alisa and Helen

Part 11

After experiencing what just happened, Chris got up from the couch and paced the room.

'What did he say,' he thought. "That he was not Kim Chan, but I still knew him? Knew him, from where?'

Then Chris' eyes became wide as saucers as it struck him like a Shaolin cauldron.

"No, it can't be," he said out loud, talking to no one in particular. "It can't be the Ancient. The Ancient isn't a real person. It has to be some kind of trick. Someone's playing some kind of practical joke on me."

Chris looked around the room, searching for a hidden projector. He turned the books out from the shelves, spilling them onto the floor. He found no evidence that there was a hidden camera or projector in the room. He stopped for a moment to think about where he had seen the image and realized he had been looking toward the large floor to ceiling glass doors that led out to the gardens. The drapes were open. It would have been impossible for an image to be projected on that side of the room. Not only that, it was broad daylight.

Then Chris looked around saw the chaos he created.

"Oh, boy, she's going to be waxed at me for leaving a mess."

Before he could think about his next move, Chris gathered up the books and straightened up the room. As he was folding the blanket that he borrowed from the bedroom, there came a knock on the door. Chris put the blanket down and placed the pillow on top. As he headed for the door, he checked the condition of the room once more. The knock came a second time. Chris ran a hand through his hair to smooth it down and opened the door. Standing on the doorstep was Kim Chan.

At first, all Chris could do was stare. The very same person, minus the beard was standing on his doorstep.

"Are you going to invite me in?" Kim asked with a smile.

It took another minute before Kim's question registered in Chris' mind.

"Oh, sure." Chris stepped aside and let the ancient Shaolin enter his home. He could not help but think about how Kim Chan had come to be on KF:TLC. It was as if he had been aware of what they were doing. He had come in with two women on his arms. No one was quite sure who his agent was or how he had been cast for the part as the Ancient. All anyone knew was that Kim Chan was a real Shaolin, and at that moment, Chris shuddered as if someone had just stepped on his grave.

End of Part 11


	14. Part 12

I am Caine

by Alisa and Helen

Part 12

Chris looked at Kim then shook his head. It was as if he had known what had taken place without Chris having to tell him. This brought back a lot of memories from KF:TLC. After they were done with the day's shoot, Kim would say something to Chris or to David that was rather odd. One such oddity was in regards to Robert Lansing, just when the show was getting started.

"I know he will be missed deeply," Chris remembered Kim Chan had said "Take care of David. It will be rough on him."

Chris, at first, had no idea what Kim Chan had been talking about. Everyone knew that Robert Lansing was ill. Very few knew how serious it was. Robert seemed to be a tower of strength. Then, during the second season, the cancer he had been fighting had taken its toll. No one really knew what the man had been going through until someone had pointed out that Robert had lost a great deal of weight. Robert confided in David and Michael Sloan just how bad it was. The writers wanted to kill the character off, but Chris remembered that David insisted that they keep the character alive, just in case Robert was to rally. Even Robert believed, at first, that he might. At the end of that second season, they did a very special show just for him. A few months later, Chris got a call from David. He told of his visit with Robert in the hospital the previous week, then silence. Chris could tell that something was wrong and he could feel a lump forming in his throat. David had called Chris to let him know that Robert Lansing had died that day. A few days later, both attended the funeral. When Chris saw David, they both held each other and cried. They tried to comfort each other during that time, just as a father would comfort a son; and a son his father. Out of habit, they fell naturally into those roles. After that, Chris paid attention more to what Kim Chan would say. It was strange whenever he would say something out of context, but it was stranger still when it would turn out to be true.

Coming back to the present, Chris wondered what it was that Kim was about to tell him this time, though somehow, he knew it involved the dreams he had been having. He would soon find out just how much involved they were and how he was connected.

Chris took a seat on the couch and waited for Kim to speak. He watched as the ancient-looking man moved in front of the windows.

"You have been having dreams involving a certain Shaolin priest and a close friend, one who you see as a brother."

"How did you . . . never mind. I don't want to know. And yes, I have," Chris said, sounding a lot like Peter Caine.

"There is no need to fear, Chris," Kim said. "I am here to help you understand the meaning of those dreams."

"There's more than just the dreams," Chris said quietly. If he told Kim, he hoped that it would not sound crazy as he thought it would sound to him if someone else told him.

"Tell me," Kim said.

The look on Kim Chan's face gave Chris some hope that he just might take him seriously. Chris also seemed to be aware that Kim Chan might already know what he was going to say. Still, Chris was glad that Kim waited patiently for him to explain.

"This is very serious," Kim stated. "You must do as he asks."

"Do as he asks?" Chris countered. "I don't even know if what I saw was real or part of the dream."

"You were awake?"

"Yes, but . . ."

"No buts," Kim Chan interrupted, sounding much like the Ancient. "What you saw was real, and very rare. You have been summoned. You must help David by helping Caine. If you do not, David will die and so will Kwai Chang Caine."

End of Part 12


	15. Part 13

I am Caine

by Alisa and Helen

Part 13

"Kim, do you know how crazy that sounds?" Chris countered nervously. He always seemed to ramble when he was scared or nervous, just like a certain young Shaolin cop that he knew so well. "This isn't Kung Fu: The Legend Continues. This is real life. But for some odd reason yesterday, I have to admit, I was really wishing I could go back and do the show, again. Still, we need to face reality here. Come on, the Ancient summoning me. That's impossible. You were the Ancient. Hey, maybe it was you who appeared to me. I mean you are a Buddhist monk. I mean how hard can it be. All you need to do is just wave your magic Buddhist monk arms, and . . ."

"Chris, do not make light of this situation!" Kim Chan interrupted, a serious frown was on his face.

The sharpness of Kim Chan's voice startled Chris. He had never seen the old monk so serious in his life. It stunned him into silence.

"You know the research that had been done on that show had to be as authentic as possible," Kim Chan began. "From the Emperor's apartment to even down to the robes worn in the temple. Every detail imagined had to be researched with great care."

"So, what's that got to do with my dream and the "image" that I saw?" Chris said, his voice revealing that impatience was setting in.

At that moment, Kim Chan pulled from a brown pouch a familiar white book. Chris had not noticed before that the pouch was very similar to the one used in the show by David Carradine when playing the part of Caine.

"Where did you get that? Isn't that the . . ."

"Yes, the Book of Shambhala."

Chris again shook his head. This was getting to be too weird. 'Kim Chan must have really flipped,' he thought. That book was just a prop.

Chris watched Kim open the book. A pale light emanated from it, as if its pages were illuminated from within. Chris rubbed his eyes, not sure of what he saw was real.

"Come, read what is written, then tell me if what you saw was real or not," Kim Chan instructed.

Chris took the book. It was warm to the touch, an unexpected aspect. He had not noticed that before. But then again, he had never handled the book. Chris pointed to the page that Kim wanted him to read and Kim in turn nodded his head in response. Chris looked down and watched the impossible happen before his eyes. The Chinese characters written there seemed to dance on the page then transform into words, revealing their secrets. As he read, he still could not believe what was written, but from what he had seen and experienced today, he could no longer deny the truth of it.

"They will come here, to Toronto. Specifically, to Chinatown." Kim Chan said.

"Why? I mean why here?"

"Because that is where the battle will take place between worlds," the old monk said, sounding very much like the Ancient. "You must be there with the book of Shambhala."

"Be where?" Chris asked, "And what's going to happen?"

"I do not know what will happen, but you must go to the one place that still remains in tact, the place that is common to both worlds. You must go to the home of Kwai Chang Caine."

"You mean that apartment is still there?" Chris said with surprise. "I thought the owner would have taken that place and turned it into an office or something"

"The owner would not. He believes that it will be used again in the future."

"But who owns it?"

Kim Chan reached in and pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to Chris. It was a deed of ownership. Listed were three names. Kim Chan, David Carradine, and as benefactor to the property, Chris Potter.

"I don't understand," Chris said confused.

"When the show went into its second season, David searched around for an appropriate spot for Caine's apartment," Kim Chan explained. "He found the unfinished office space above the market warehouse as you know. At that time, we did not know how long the show was going to go on. For appearances, the show looked as if it would go on for years. We first signed a renewable lease with an option. The option on the lease, however, was for Warner Brothers to buy the property after the show would go off the air. Warner Brothers would not purchase property unless they were able to change the property to suite their needs for other shows. The thought that the show would be canceled had not occurred to any of us at the time. David, however, did not like the idea of Warner Brothers coming in and possibly changing the place so it could not be used again if the show was to return after a cancellation. So David spoke to the owner of the property and arranged for the rent on the property to actually go towards the purchase price of the building. I also did not wish for the property to go to Warner Brothers. For me, it makes a great summer place away from the heat of New York City. As for listing you as a benefactor, you know how David feels about you."

"Yeah, I guess. He's never really said much to me, but I can tell he does care for me."

"David loves you very much," Kim Chan said, his voice breaking with emotion. "In fact, he would be honored to have you as a son."

Chris' eyes blinked, his mouth hanging open. "I. . . . I was not aware that he cared that much. I always thought our relationship was more like brothers."

"David has loved you like a son. He has told me this. Now it is your turn to help him."

Chris stared at the Ancient, for him, Kim Chan was the Ancient and ever would be.

"What must I do?" was all Chris said.

End of Part 13


	16. Part 14

I am Caine

by Alisa and Helen

Part 14

Kwai Chang Caine felt David Carradine's presence slip into a forced slumber. He could also sense that the man had become feverish from the wounds that he had received. Even his own body was reacting to whatever was happening to David and he knew if he did not get to him soon, David would slip into a place where he may never return, but from where Caine was at, there was nothing he could do. If only he could leave, but he felt trapped. If he did not leave, David Carradine would die. And if David were to die, what would that mean for him?

"I must leave," Caine said, trying to rise.

"You must lie still. You're still weak," Alyssia said.

"You can't leave," Donald Hamby interjected. "Everyone is expected to see David Carradine. You need to stay here. Besides, I don't believe for one minute you're Kwai Chang Caine. Caine is just a character that you played. Brands like that can be faked."

"Haven't you heard a word that he's said?" Helen argued. Until now, she had kept silent. "He's not David. He's Caine. David is someone's prisoner and he's going to die if Caine does not help him. Besides, you're the ones who are going to do the teaching. If "David" had to leave because of an emergency, don't you think people would understand?" After hearing the man's tale, and what Alyssia had said to her about her dreams, Helen decided to believe the man. It was crazy, but why not. She had seen enough strange things happen in regards to her friend. This could not be any stranger. Helen approached Caine and bent down.

"If you need transportation, I've got a car."

"Thank you," Caine said relief flooding through him. Perhaps there was hope after all in helping to save David Carradine; and in the end, himself.

"I'm coming with you," Alyssia said.

"No," Caine said. "I must do this alone."

"Nonsense," Alyssia argued. "You need someone to drive you to wherever you need to go. And you might need another healer. You can't do this alone."

Caine looked into the eyes of Alyssia and was very much surprised to see a familiar soul. This woman was much like him. She had the gift and her spirit was very much Shaolin, though she may not be aware of it. Her soul was very old and her destiny had not been fully realized yet. He realized though it was not his place to tell her. She would have to discover it herself.

Caine rose from the floor, though he was still somewhat unsteady on his feet. Both Alyssia and Helen did their best to try to support his weight between them.

"You can't do this. You can't leave. People are going to want to see you tomorrow."

Caine gave a deep sigh. Donald Hamby still believed him to be David Carradine. "As my son would say, 'Can we make a deal?'"

"What kind of a deal?"

"I will appear tomorrow as David Carradine, but you must give me 48 hours to find the real David and return him."

Donald shook his head. He was still reluctant to believe that David was playing some kind of game with them, but if it wasn't a game, if David was really being held prisoner somewhere, could this man really save him? "Forty-eight hours is too long. 300 people aren't going to be too happy. Twenty-four, that's all."

Caine nodded his head in agreement. At least he had gotten that much.

"Come, you need to rest," Alyssia said.

"No, I must meditate. I need to know where they are holding David."

"Caine, you didn't say who was holding David," Karen Holden spoke up.

Caine turned toward them, still supported by Helen and Alyssia. He realized that they all needed to know the truth. "Bon Bon Hai."

When Caine said, blank stares were all he received.

End of Part 14


	17. Part 15

I am Caine

by Alisa and Helen

Note: In this story, the place used for Caine's apartment from Seasons Two through Four, I have it located in the heart of Chinatown. In the actual show Caine's interior apartment shots were done at a studio. Plus, my Chinatown is much larger than it really is.

Part 15

Chris Potter walked around the vacant rooms that had been part of a wonderful show for three years. Most of the items had been packed up except for the main apothecary room with its large French doors that led out to the balcony, which was still filled with greenery. He was surprised to find very little in the other spaces. Didn't Kim Chan say he would use this place for a summer retreat? If that were so Chris would have thought there would have been far more furniture and personal items.

As Chris surveyed the room, memories from the show played back in his mind. He saw himself as Peter Caine rushing in to find his father collapsed on the floor from the episode, "Dark Side of the Chi." Why that particular scene played out in his mind, he could not explain. Perhaps it was because the man whom he called "Pop" for three years was missing, maybe even already dead.

'NO!' he thought. 'He's not dead. The Ancient would have told me.'

Chris brushed his fingers along the herbs that remained hanging by the door. He then grasped the book of Shambhala tightly to his chest and thought about what he was supposed to do next. At that moment, Kim Chan entered carrying a box filled with candles.

"We must set these up in what was the meditation room," he said. "The rest of the items are down in the car in the truck."

"What are these for?"

"We must recreate Caine's living quarters." Kim Chan replied.

"That's going to take some time. We don't have everything. Some of the props were sold at celebrity auctions."

"We do not need everything. Only what will be in these two rooms."

"Lo Si . . . I mean Kim, what's supposed to happen here?" Chris asked, confusion and fear rising to the surface.

"He will bring David here. The conflict will happen here. You must be ready with the book of Shambhala."

"Who will be bringing David here?"

"The one who has him," Kim Chan replied.

"You're being cryptic, Kim," Chris stated. "Who has David?"

Kim stared into space as if weighing his options. "Your father's arch enemy."

"What!? Kim, you're not making any sense. My father has no enemies."

Kim shook his head. "I mean Caine's arch enemy. It is difficult not slipping back into character," Kim said with a smile.

"I know what you mean. This place brings back a lot of memories. I felt for an instant that I was back doing the show."

"Come, "Peter" we must prepare," Kim Chan stated, playing along and falling back into the character of Lo Si.

Chris gave Kim Chan a broad smile. He hesitated before going down to collect the rest of the items. He grasped the book of Shambhala and searched for a place in the apothecary to hide it. If the person who had David discovered it to be real, there would be hell to pay. Chris then remembered a scene from the very first season. It was the most obvious thing he could think to do. He spied the area he was looking for. It was the perfect place to hide a book. Whatever was going to happen, he wasn't going to allow anything to happen to that book then followed Kim outside. No one noticed a presence hidden in the shadows among the greenery.

As Kim and Chris reconstructed the altar room, Chris again became apprehensive. What was it he was supposed to do? Why was it up to him to do this? Chris watched Kim as he placed a large square mat on the floor and placed a candle on each corner. What was that supposed to be for? Watching Kim, Chris felt a sense of deja vu. It was as if the show had not ended and he was once again playing the part of Peter Caine. Or more likely, it was as if he had done this before, as if from some forgotten dream.

Chris stopped for a moment and closed his eyes. He took several deep breaths to steady his nerves.

'This just was not happening,' he thought. 'Now what was that saying we used say? A journey of a 1000 miles . . .'

When he reopened them, Kim was gone. Suddenly, something struck Chris from behind. Stars danced before his eyes as he fell to the floor. He tried to focus his vision and a face came into view. Before he blacked out, a couple of questions formed in his mind.

'What's Soon-Teck doing here and where's Kim Chan?'

End of Part 15


	18. Part 16

I am Caine

by Alisa and Helen

Part 16

Helen watched her friend and then turned toward Caine. Both were meditating deeply. She had been quite impressed with how the day went. Caine did as he had promised and no one was the wiser for it. Still, questions came to her, the main one being how were they going to find David Carradine.

Helen was impressed as to how Caine could sit so still. If it weren't for the slight movement of his chest, he would have been mistaken for a very realistic statue. Helen was startled when without warning, Caine suddenly rose, and picked up his brown leather pouch that had been resting beside him on the floor. She watched, just for an instant, as he headed for the door before anyone could stop him.

"Wait," Helen shouted as she rushed after him. She could not believe just how quickly he could move. She had to race after him. She looked back to see that Alyssia was also right behind her.

"Wait, Caine," Helen called out again. "You need us to get where you're going."

Helen tried to follow Caine as he continued down the path leading toward the parking area. It was as if he already knew where to go. Helen observed that he did not even look back to know whether he knew if they were following him.

Helen caught up to Caine as he slowed down to let her lead him the rest of the way to her car. She quickly had the doors unlocked. Helen climbed into the driver's side with Alyssia sitting behind her. They would share the driving. It would be easy for them to switch places. Helen watched Caine climb into the front passenger seat and buckle himself in. She could not help recalling a scene from their favorite show, the one where Caine wanted to spend the day with his son. The scene in particular was where the suspect forced Caine into the driver's seat, even though Caine tried to tell the man that he did not know how to drive. The memory brought a smile to her face and she turned toward Alyssia and said, "May I Ride With You?"

Alyssia caught the reference immediately and also smiled.

Caine turned toward the two women, a puzzled look was on his face.

They were soon on their way, leaving Omega and returning to the main road to head north. It was going to take several hours. Helen breathed in a deep wistful sigh thinking about everything that she was going to miss, but then realized that David wasn't really there and in trouble. Her heart began to race when she realized she was having her own adventure with Caine, and this time it was real.

"Can you tell us where we're going?" Helen asked.

"Chinatown," was all Caine said.

Both women understood and knew where they had to go. They were heading back to Toronto. It was where the show had been filmed. Whatever was going to happen would be happening there.

"Exactly where in Chinatown will we be going?" Alyssia asked.

"My apothecary."

The old warehouse market in the heart of Chinatown. Both knew the area well. Helen and Alyssia both grew up in Toronto. Helen recalled that Alyssia was part Chinese on her father's side. Alyssia had grown up in Chinatown. Helen remembered visiting Alyssia in her home many times. They had gone to the same school, but Helen's home was just a few blocks farther away from that environment, and it felt like it was on the moon every time she would go to Alyssa's parents place. When the show was being filmed Helen remembered that Alyssia had not been around. Her friend had been away, learning to use her skills as a healer. Helen would write her letters, and told Alyssia when she would return she would take her to all the locations where they had been filming. Helen had been true to her word. The year Alyssia returned the show had been off the air for two years. Much had changed since the show had been filmed there. Helen doubted that the warehouse was still there or if they would be able to even get in the place. Whoever owned it now probably renovated everything and would probably try to stop them.

"Is that where everything will happen?" Helen asked.

Helen's question had gone unanswered. Caine had slipped into a meditative state. It was going to be a long trip back.

Chris stirred and moved his head. Then promptly wished he hadn't. Bile rose to his throat as his stomach also rebelled from the movement. He did his best to keep from gagging on the taste. He had not felt so bad in all his life. Then calmness spread through him as he felt a gentle but familiar hand rest on his left cheek. He had not felt that touch in such a long time and yet it was as if it was only yesterday that he felt it last. Though he could not help but notice that touch was warmer than normal. The person behind it had a fever. Then he heard that all too familiar voice.

"Easy, you received a nasty blow to the head. Take it slowly."

He opened his eyes to see a familiar face gazing down on him and he slowly sat up. The face, however, had some new bruises and was very flushed. Beads of sweat could be seen on his forehead, evidence that the fever that David was fighting was a high one. It made Chris' heart sink to know that David had been suffering at the hands of a madman.

"What happened, Pop?" Chris asked.

A smirk came to the beloved features and the older man replied with the appropriate phrase as they fell back into the familiar banter, "Do not call me, Pop."

The familiarity of the line helped to break the tension and they were soon discussing their situation.

"David, what's going on here?" Chris asked. "I thought I saw Soon-Teck before I blacked out. He had this crazed look in his eyes."

"That is just the pretense," David said, his voice taking on an almost distracted tone as he rose from Chris' side. He, too, found himself falling back into character as easily as if he had never left. It did not go unnoticed.

Christ watched as David continued looking around the room then pacing around its boundaries. It would seem they had been placed in another portion of the building that Chris had not been to before. He vaguely remembered seeing a hallway that looked very familiar as he was also brought to this place before he blacked out again.

"David, you sounded like Caine there for a moment," Chris said. "What do you mean that's just the pretense, and why are you looking around the room? Do you know where we are?"

David at first did not answer him, but had a pensive look to his face. When he spoke it wasn't to answer Chris' questions but to ask his own. "Do you remember the episode with Clarence Choi and the Iron Shirt Discipline, specifically when I gave my chi to you?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Chris asked somewhat confused. "What's that got to do with our situation?"

"Do you not remember a hallway that you entered?"

When David spoke the words, it was as if a light went off in Chris' head. "Yeah, I do. At the end of the hallway there was a candle."

"Correct, but do you remember if that hallway was a dead end or if there was another portion to it?"

"What are you driving at?"

"I think we are still in the apartment, but in another part of it. But why we are here, I do not know why."

At that moment, the door leading into the room was unlocked and a man stepped into the room along with two black and red clad figures. Both prisoners turned toward the sound. The look on Chris' face was one of astonishment, but the look on David's was of one who knew more than what he was telling.

"You are correct Mr. Carradine. You are still in the apartment and you will both learn why as soon as I have the old one. Tell me, where will I find him?"

End of Part 16


	19. Part 17

I am Caine

by Alisa and Helen

Part 17

"The old one?" Chris feigned ignorance and turned toward David. Both shrugged their shoulders in the same manner and spoke at the same time.

"We do not know."

Tightness and anger appeared in the man's face. "Do not play games with me. Where is the Ancient one?" He signaled to his comrades and they circled to where they stood closer to the two prisoners.

"Oh, you mean Lo Si, he's back where he belongs, on the shelf with all the other characters," Chris stated smartly.

The man that looked like Soon-Teck signaled and one of the black and red clad figures came at Chris with a long staff and jabbed it into his midsection while the other had grabbed David to prevent him from saving Chris.

At the sudden attack, Chris doubled over and David was quickly by his side supporting him once he was released. David held Chris in his arms trying to steady him until the pain subsided.

"Touching. Your "son" always did have a smart mouth. I will give you 24 hours to tell me where the Ancient one is. After that, one of you will watch as the other dies, and it will not be a swift death."

David watched as the man left and locked the door, his face a stone-faced mask as he tried to keep his own anger under control. Once the door was locked, he turned toward Chris and brushes his hands through his hair. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I will be. That certainly was not Soon-Teck," Chris said through clenched teeth. "Let me guess, Bon Bon Hai, right?"

David gave Chris a surprised look. "How did you know?"

"A little Ancient Shaolin told me."

"Chris, I'm sorry about getting you mixed up in this," David said.

"Hey, it's not your fault. I was summoned."

"Summoned? I do not understand."

Chris told David about his dreams over the past several days and then about the ghostly image of the Ancient and how Kim Chan just moments after that showed up on his doorstep with the Book of Shambhala. David listened with wrapped attention.

"Where's the book now, and why would Kim want it? It's just a prop."

"That's what I though. That book is real."

"Well, where is it?" David asked anxiously.

"In a place where Bon Bon Hai would least expect," Chris said with a smile.

David gave Chris a puzzled look, but something in the way Chris had said it also gave him hope. There was a chance they might get out of this one after all, but it was going to take a little of that "Caine" ingenuity, something that both knew all too well.

"One more thing, David," Chris said. "There is help on the way."

"Who? Don't tell me that "Kermit's" out there."

"No, but Kwai Chang Caine is."

End of Part 17


	20. Part 18

I am Caine

by Alisa and Helen

Part 18

The miles to Toronto quickly sped by. The time also seemed to compress as well. Perhaps it was because Alyssia and Helen were sharing the driving or perhaps it was because of their passenger. Ever since they left Omega, Caine had slipped once again into a meditative state. Alyssia would check to see if he continued to breathe. He sat so still it was difficult to tell.

"I'm sure if he stopped breathing, you would notice," Helen said. "You're making me nervous doing that."

"Sorry," Alyssia said. "It's just that I know what it's like to loose yourself in meditation. My husband called the ambulance once. I had been breathing so shallowly, he thought I'd died."

"I think Caine would know how to keep from dying," Helen said. "Don't you remember in "May I Walk With You," how Caine helped a man in the hospital come out of a meditative state and Peter was remembering about how Ping Hai played at being dead to escape an assassination attempt?"

"Yes, I do remember. It's just the healer in me. I cannot help be concerned."

"Look, there's not much far to go. Why don't you get out the map and plot us the next course. We're going to need to get through the traffic as quickly as possible. I just hope we can get there before whatever is going to happen happens."

"How can that be?" David asked.

"I told you, a little 'Shaolin' told me."

"You mean . . ."

Chris didn't say anything at first, but gave David a nod. "I can't explain it either," Chris finally said. "All I know is what the Ancient said to me, and it wasn't Kim Chan."

"Are you sure it wasn't some joke being played on you?"

"David, do you believe this is some kind of joke?" Chris said, waving his arms around.

David rubbed the back of his neck and discovered the lump that had not been there before all of this happened. "No, I guess you're right. It's just been so unreal. And now being back here . . ."

"I know what you mean. But we need to get out of here."

David rose and resumed his pacing and looking around. Something about the room did not feel right.

"What are you looking for?" Chris asked.

"A way out," was all David said.

As David continued to stare, he found that his eyes would fall on one particular spot in the room. Then realization dawned and the break in the pattern became clear. There was supposed to be a bathroom. Where was the door? The bathroom had a window in it. There was a fire escape on that side of the building as well. If they could find the door, they might have a means to escape, but where was it? It would seem the door to the bathroom was gone.

End of Part 18


	21. Chapter 19

I am Caine

by Alisa and Helen

Part 19

David walked over to where the bathroom door should have been. He felt along the wall and as he brushed his hand along it, a layer of white dust came off on his hand.

"Chris, take a look at this."

Chris came over and examined David's hand without a word, but gave him a puzzled look.

"Don't you see, this wasn't here before. They're trying to hide something. Someone altered this wall and very recently."

"I don't get it," Chris stated. "Why hide a door to a room that you would not be able to escape from anyway?"

"Have you even been back here during filming?" David asked.

"No, I really had no need to."

"I was," David countered. "This room was used as Caine's sleeping quarters, sparse as it was. I even spent the night here several times."

"I didn't know that," Chris replied.

"Remember, Chris. After Gail and I would have a fight."

"I remember those fights."

David hesitated for a moment reliving bad memories. "Let's just say it was my second home during three of those seasons."

"You mean when you and Gail were . . ." Chris didn't finish.

"Yeah, well if it hadn't been for Calista and this place, I probably would have died."

"I remember. That was one of the roughest times in your life."

"Well, it wasn't one of the best moments in my life. The show actually was my lifesaver. Sometimes I wish I'd never walked away from it."

"Hey, maybe the guys at WB will change their minds. I certainly wouldn't mind doing it, again." Clearing his throat, Chris brought them back to the situation on hand. "So, what's behind this wall?"

"There was a door leading to a bathroom," David continued. "And there was also one in the hall. We ended up blocking that door to make the hallway look longer. It's the same hallway we used for the scene where you were supposed to receive my chi to fight Clarence Choi, I mean Peter was supposed to receive Caine's chi. We wanted to make the hall more continuous, plus we had to have some way to set up the obstacles to block your path."

"Yeah, I do remember that. I never really noticed there was another door. We only concentrated on doing that scene."

"The door to the hall isn't important right now. What's in that bathroom is. I do remember there was a window. And there was something else."

"What are you thinking of doing?' Chris asked.

David held up one finger to indicate "one moment." He placed his right hand along the wall where the door should have been and slowly rubbed it. He then closed his eyes and drew in several deep breaths. Just as "Caine" had done in "Rain's Only Friend," David was about to attempt now. He hadn't done anything like this since Linda. But he knew his own chi and had been cultivating it for years. Even though in "Rain" what Caine did to knock the woman away from the wall was supposed to appear real, what others didn't know was it had been. The actress had felt it. As a feeling of peace came over him, he pushed on the wall with a sudden movement and it gave way beneath his hand, leaving a gaping hole the size of his hand. David turned toward Chris and saw the astonished look on his face and simply shrugged and smiled.

"Where did that come from?" Chris asked. "I haven't seen you do something like that since the show. I always thought that was some kind of trick."

"It's been a long time," David simply said. In truth, even he was surprised that it worked. He had not used his chi in that manner for quite some time. He mostly used it for his health, but he was grateful to know he could still do it when he needed to. Without another word, he turned back to the wall and began pulling the rest of it apart.

It wasn't long when David started to tire. The fever was taking its toll. He had not realized using his chi to open the wall would take so much out of him. He sagged against the roughened edge of the opening before resuming his task. His weakened state, however, had not gone unnoticed. When David once again continued to rip chunks of drywall, he suddenly felt a presence to his left. Chris stood beside him and also started to widen the hole.

"David, you better let me do some of this," Chris said concerned. "You need some rest."

"I'll be all right, as soon as we get out of here. Let's just keep working."

As David continued to work, Chris thought about his role in all of this.

"David, Kim Chan wants me to stop Bon Bon Hai."

David stopped for a moment. "I know, but you can't do it alone. I've been thinking the same thing. We need back-up though."

"Kwai Chang Caine is supposed to show up and help," Chris said. "But I don't know how long that will be. Boy that sounds weird."

"Perhaps we may be able to stall them."

"How?" Chris asked.

"By playing a little cat and mouse," David said with a wink. "Come, let's get out of here first and then we'll see what we need to do."

It wasn't long before they finally made a hole large enough for them to step through. Just as David indicated beyond the hidden door was a bathroom and that bathroom had a window. David went over to the window and looked out. There was a fire escape on that side, but it was more of a ladder than a set of stairs. It would be a harrowing climb down. David looked at Chris and he could see his face pale. That was one thing that Chris could not hide in the show. He was fearful of heights. It had been necessary to write it in the scripts than try to have Chris pretend that he wasn't. Earlier on they had tried it, but the first time they rehearsed the script where Peter had to be above a certain height, Chris became extremely panicky. He clung for dear life and closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to let go of whatever he was holding. It was all David and the rest of the crew could do to try to calm him down. After that, they decided to deal with the fear of heights as being part of Peter. It took nearly the full four years for Chris' fear to lessen, but only under certain circumstances.

David turned to Chris and said in his best Caine voice, "Do not look down."

"I don't intend to."

Then both men climbed out the window to freedom.

End of Part 19


	22. Chapter 20

I am Caine

by Alisa and Helen

Part 20

Alyssia drove the car down the main street of Toronto and entered Chinatown. The streets were unusually deserted. It was nearly the middle of the week and the time of day should not have warranted it. In fact, most of the time the streets would be crowded with people; even in the middle of the night. It was as if they knew something was going on. There was a feeling in the air that something was about to happen and everyone decided to stay out of its way.

"That's odd. Where is everybody?" Helen said.

"I don't like this," Alyssia commented. "I have never seen Chinatown so deserted before. It is as if all the people just vanished."

"Let's not worry about it now. We need to get to Caine's place."

"It may be starting," Caine said from the backseat. "We must hurry."

Helen and Alyssia looked at each other with puzzled expressions. What could he be talking about?

Alyssia drove through the strangely empty streets of Chinatown. It reminded her of that episode when it seemed that everyone in Chinatown, the whole city in fact, appeared to come down with a plague, but in truth had been poisoned by a sadistic mercenary. It was not very comforting.

Alyssia continued to drive until she reached the heart of Chinatown. It wasn't long before Alyssia spotted the small alleyway that led to Caine's apartment above the warehouse. She drove around the block until she found the larger entrance that was used by trucks unloading their produce. She didn't enter at first but decided to circle the block one more time and find a parking spot away from the entrance. No use drawing attention if something was about to happen. Alyssia spotted an open slot and pulled the car into place. All three were about to exit when Helen got her attention. She pointed upward and saw two men climbing down. One looked familiar while the other was unmistakable. It could only be David Carradine and if that was so, then the other man had to be Chris Potter. They could not have timed it perfectly.

At that moment, Kwai Chang Caine got out of the car and stood next to the two women as they waited for the men to climb down. As they waited, Caine noticed how the breathing of one of the women increased while the other remained calm. There was something about these two men that caused an odd reaction that he could only describe as adoration. It was fascinating to watch the reaction of others for someone else, though for a moment in time, he almost felt envy for the two men. Then he realized, he too, understood what it felt like to be adored by fans, even though it was under false pretence.

As the two men stepped down on the pavement, they both turned to face the other three having been aware that they waited below. David stared at the man that stood in front of him. They were dressed very similarly, even down to the jade pendant. He stepped up to the man and scrutinized his face. This man was the real article. He was as real as the man that stood next to him.

"David Carradine, I'd like you to meet Kwai Chang Caine," a woman's voice broke the silence between them.

The only thing that David could say before he collapsed was "Holy shit!"

End of Part 20


	23. Chapter 21

I am Caine

by Alisa and Helen

Part 21

"David!" Chris cried out.

Caine stepped up and placed one hand on his look-a-like's face and the other over his chest. "He is very weak. His chi has been depleted. He has a fever." Caine then pulled from his pouch a small bottle. He brought it to David's lips and got him to drink what was inside.

Only moments passed when David was once again being pulled to his feet.

"Thanks," he said. "What was in that stuff? Whatever it was, it did the trick."

Caine was about to answer when he was interrupted.

"Let's not stand around staring at each other all day," Chris said, suddenly. "We can talk about herbal remedies later. It's not going to be long and Bon Bon Hai's going to discover that we're gone. We better make a move and make some plans."

"Chris is right," David said. "But what about Kim Chan?"

"I am here."

Everyone nearly jumped out of their skins, all except David Carradine and Kwai Chang Caine. Both just turned toward the appearance of the ancient Shaolin and nodded. Kim Chan smiled secretly amused at everyone else's reaction.

"Come, I know of a place where we can plan."

Kim Chan led them back through the alley.

"Are you crazy?" Chris said. "Bon Bon Hai's in there."

"Not at the moment," Kim stated. "He is elsewhere. We have time. But we must still be cautious. Bon Bon Hai left a couple of men. They have not discovered your escape, but that could change. Besides I am certain HE would like to inspect the place and take care of the problem." Kim Chan gave a slight bow toward the new arrival, his eyes specifically falling on the other Shaolin in the group.

"It's not going to be easy. From what I barely saw of the place not much is left," David said.

"What is already there is all that is needed," Kwai Chang Caine replied.

David stared at Caine and an eerie feeling came across him. It was strange talking to who was in his world a fictional character, and one whom he played. It was as if his reflection had crossed through the looking glass and came to life.

Everyone continued to follow the small ancient Shaolin that everyone knew so well, whatever the means. Each reflected on what were the plans that Kim Chan had referred to. Chris Potter knew part of those plans, but how he was going to execute his part was one question that had yet to be answered. At first, David had no clue as to what was going on. With Caine there, a plan started to form in his mind. He glanced over to his Shaolin counterpart and found that, he also had the same look. He seemed to have the same idea and he nodded to David as if to confirm it. Alyssia and Helen both wondered what they could do to help and what plan everyone else had in mind. It would soon become clear after they all had a chance to sit and voice their concerns.

Before the small group returned to the apartment, Kim Chan indicated that it would be best if they split up. David, Chris and Kim went in one group while Kwai Chang Caine remained with the two women. They all agreed on an appropriate plan to distract the men. And it was going to take the two "Caines" to do it.

Kong Dan-wu suddenly came awake. He was glad that the nap that he had been taking had been a brief one. If the Master had been here, his life would have gotten considerably shorter. But for now, something had disturbed his sleep. In that respect, he was lucky that it had; it may have saved his life. Dan-wu looked around to see that his partner had also fallen asleep.

"Lun-ning, wake up."

"Uuuuuhhh . . . what is it?" Xian Lun-ning mumbled.

"I thought I heard something," Dan-wu stated, his voice a harsh whisper.

"So, go check it out and let me sleep in peace."

"But the prisoners could be trying to escape," Dan-wu argued.

"They can't," Lun-ning countered. "There's only one way out of that room."

"But I tell you, I heard something. We should investigate it together."

Lun-ning gave his partner a twisted grin. "What's the matter, you can't go yourself? You need me to hold your hand?"

"Don't be insulting. I just feel, in case the prisoner's are trying to escape there will be two of us to stop them."

"Very well, I will watch your back."

Kong Dan-wu was on his feet in a matter of seconds while Xian Lun-ning took his time and stretched out the weariness in his body. Lun-ning felt that they were wasting their time. Both men headed down the hall when the noise came again. Both men stared at each other.

"See, I told you I heard something."

"You got that right," the sudden voice of a third party startled the two men and they looked up to see the older of the two prisoner's suddenly standing in front of them. Then another voice came from behind.

"I believe it is time to say goodnight."

Both men turned to look behind them and saw the same man. Xian Lun-ning turned back only to discover that the space was now empty.

"I am here," said the voice and both men turned again.

This time the man stood in the doorway into another room.

"No, I am here."

The men spun around again, coming face to face with the man again, now closer to them in the hall.

Suddenly, Kong Dan-wu was tapped on the shoulder.

'Hhheeeaaaahh!" Dan-wu shouted as he spun around once again, but this time, he was struck in the chin by a boot. The impact caused his head to snap back and he fell to the floor in a heap.

"Dan-wu!" Xian Lun-ning cried out his partner's name, but then, he too, was receiving that self-same kick to the chin by another skilled set of feet.

"Nice kick," one man said.

"Thank you," the other answered.

"Let's get the others and make sure these guys aren't going to be any trouble."

The other nodded in turn and soon the next part of their plan was being put into action.

End of Part 21


	24. Chapter 22

I am Caine

by Alisa and Helen

Part 22

The man sat very still, waiting. His hands were resting on his knees. His eyes closed in contemplation. He knew it would not be long before the other would come. The time for confrontation was at hand. He knew no one would win this contest, but no one would lose either. After this, all should be set right and returned as it should be.

The light from the candles gave off a warm golden glow. This particular room had not felt its essence in a few years. It felt strange to the man who sat in the candle's circle of light. The room had felt cold and abandoned, as if all life had gone out of it. It was different from his surroundings back home, and yet it was the same space. From the deep shadows of the nearby doorway, another man watched. The one sitting on the floor could sense his presence. A slight smile formed on his face.

'So much like him,' the man thought. 'I hope we can pull this off. It's strange to think that he has a son that looks like me. I shouldn't be surprised. If he exists, then . . . I just hope we can get him back there.' he said to himself as his thoughts drifted to another place.

Then something caught his attention, a small barely perceptible sound that brought him back to this place. He turned to the young man that stood in the doorway and gave him a nod. The seated man watched him as he disappeared into the darkness. The man turned back toward the altar and resumed his position.

The sound came again and he knew that it came from the stairwell. The sound drew closer and he could perceive that they were footfalls, light but unmistakable. The man approaching knew how to be silent, yet not silent enough. He knew it to be a man because the fall of the shoe upon the surface of the stair or floor had a deeper, heavier tone, even though the step was light. A tiger's footfalls were imperceptible. The tiger would use stealth to stalk the crane, but the crane would use sharp eyes and sensitivity to movement to know the whereabouts of the tiger. The crane would not be fooled this time.

The meditating man felt the eyes of the other on his back. There was anger and even astonishment, yet the man could also sense that the one standing in the doorway was confused. The very question that was on the angry man's mind spilled from the lips of the one meditating.

"How did I escape? Never try to conceal what can never be hidden."

"Then why did you not run away?"

The man sitting on the floor turned toward the other, "I will leave when it is time," then rose in one fluid motion. After rising, the man picked up a brown pouch that had been laying beside him and slung it over his shoulder.

"You are not David Carradine," the man in the doorway declared. "How is it that you are here?"

"The same way that you are here, but for other reasons. Do not act so surprised, Bon Bon Hai. You knew I would come."

"You cannot stop me. I will destroy you and all those associated with you."

"I do not wish to destroy you, but I will if I must to stop you."

"I have the power of the Dark Warrior, you cannot possibly stop me alone, Shaolin."

"Who is to say that I am alone?" The voice came from another part of the room. It was the same voice. From another doorway entered another, dressed in the same manner and carrying a brown pouch, slung over the same shoulder. He approached slowly and deliberately to stand next to the one in the circle. When he spoke, the other spoke as well.

"Which of us is the real Caine, Bon Bon Hai, and which of us is David Carradine." As each one continued to speak, one would finish what the other started. "You wish to kill Caine . . . but in order to do so . . . you need to fine the real one." Then they spoke together again. "I Am Caine."

"It does not matter which one I kill," Bon Bon Hai stated. "What I do to one will effect the other. It is apparent from the wound on both your faces."

From that declaration, Bon Bon Hai moved closer into the room preparing to do battle. At that moment, the candles suddenly flared then went out plunging everything into darkness. When the candles were once again lit, Bon Bon Hai found himself surrounded. There were not just two Caines in the room, but four, and all of them were dressed the same way as the Shaolin. Rage filled the Singh Wa leader as once again he had been tricked and true confusion entered his mind.

End of Part 23


	25. Chapter 23

I am Caine

by Alisa and Helen

Part 23

The four Caines circled the Singh Wa leader. Their movements mirroring each other perfectly. Bon Bon Hai eyed each of the four with care. There was something that wasn't quite right about two of them, but he could not put his finger on it. Suddenly, he was struck from behind. The blow was enough to knock the wind out of him, but not to drive him into unconsciousness. Bon Bon Hai wheeled around to see where the blow had come from, only to receive another from a different direction. Understanding now, Bon Bon Hai suddenly stopped and concentrated. With the powers of the Dark Warrior, he suddenly split himself into four beings.

Caine tried to keep his expression calm, not giving Bon Bon Hai any reaction that might put Caine at a disadvantage. This was something he had not expected, but should have known that it would be a possibility. Perhaps this was not a good idea, but it was too late to do anything about it now. The plan had been put into action, but he should have realized he was placing others in danger by doing so.

Four Bon Bon Hais lined up with the four Caines to do battle. Two of the Caines reacted as if this had been an everyday occurrence, the other two, though glanced at each other as if they did not know what to expect. It was then that one of the Bon Bon Hais struck. Caine number four blocked the blow, absorbing its impact, just barely. As the third Bon Bon Hai struck the third Caine, that particular one was not so lucky. The third Caine was thrown back and struck the wall hard, slipping to the floor, nearly unconscious.

The second Caine, seeing what happened moved into position to protect the third while trying to keep an eye on the second Bon Bon Hai. Two of the Bon Bon Hais moved in, seeing the weak link in the chain. By getting rid of the one that was down, they hoped to succeed in destroying the rest, but it was not to be. The first Caine had dispatched his opponent and in doing so, had once again even the odds. As soon as that particular Bon Bon Hai was down, the figure disappeared. Now there were three Caines that remained standing and three Bon Bon Hais. They circled each other, each trying to find an advantage. It wasn't long until one of the three Caines was once again taken down, but not out. The skills of that particular Caine, though not as extensive as the other two were just enough to fend off the attack, at least for a little while longer. At least one good thing came out of it. The Bon Bon Hai fighting that particular Caine had also been taken down and was gone. Now there were only two Caines and two Bon Bon Hais left.

As the remaining four continued to do battle, two more figures came into the room, one carrying a white book. The older of the two instructed the younger to move into position. The older then went to assist one of the Caines that was having difficulty. It wasn't long before there was only one Bon Bon Hai left. The real one.

"No! You should not have been able to defeat me!"

"Light shall always triumph over dark."

"How? Why didn't those two disappear?"

As soon as Bon Bon Hai asked the question, the two Caines rose from the floor. Each pulled on something around their necks and removed layers of latex and gray hair. Bon Bon Hai's eyes became wide as he came face to face with two women.

Coninues with Part 25


	26. Chapter 24

I am Caine

by Alisa and Helen

Part 24

Bon Bon Hai was astounded and outraged.

"That is not the way it should have been done. You should have used your Shambhala Master's powers against me."

"I knew there was a chance that you would use yours against me. I chose not to use mine," Caine stated, a deep calm coming over him. "It is time to return, Bon Bon Hai, you have been defeated."

"No, I will not go back!"

"You cannot remain here."

As Caine spoke, his back was to one of three doors. Chris Potter and Kim Chan were standing by the altar. They both waited with the book of Shambhala. Helen Wilkins, one of the two women, was near Chris and Kim. Alyssia stood nearly at the opposite end of the room, not far from Kwai Chang Caine. David was near the rack of weapons and the bench that rested near one of the doors that lead out into the hall. And in the middle near the opposite wall, stood Bon Bon Hai, surrounded by everyone else.

"We shall see." Bon Bon Hai stated, a small smile forming on his lips as his eyes focused elsewhere in the room.

At that moment, a loud sudden crack of a gun could be heard and at the same time, a figure moved swiftly to intercept.

"No!" Alyssia sprang into action, shoving Kwai Chang Caine aside. "Uuuhhhh." She made a muffled cry as the bullet pierced her skin and entered her lower back. She had been the only one who spied the assassin's gun. Bon Bon Hai was not about to lose, but Alyssia would not allow him to win either. Everyone turned and as in slow motion, they watched as Alyssia fell to the floor.

"Alyssia!" Helen cried, and rushed over to kneel beside her stricken friend.

At the same time, David sprung into action and with a flying double kick, knocked the gun from the assailant's hand as he spied the gun coming through the door. He may have been too late to stop that first bullet, but if the assailant was going to make another attempt, David was not going to allow that to happen. As the gun clattered to the floor, the assailant tried to disappear back into the shadows of the dark apartment. David then rushed after the assailant and grabbed him by the collar as he tried to leave the building. He drug him back up the hall, struggling, then threw him into the room next to the Singh Wa leader, anger clearly showing on his face.

"One of yours, I believe."

"Alyssia, please say something," Helen held her friend and tried to stop the bleeding while chaos rained all around them.

"How many more did you bring with you?" Chris demanded, remembering there had been two men in the hall, concerned that there were more waiting to ambush them.

"I brought only three," Bon Bon Hai stated. "There was no need for more than that."

"Bring the others here," Caine said quietly to Chris. He then turned toward Kim Chan. "Watch these two while I get a length of rope."

"Please, isn't anyone going to help her?" Helen pleaded. "She'll die if you don't"

Caine knelt beside Helen and brushed his hand along her tear stained face. "We must make certain that they will not escape," he stated, his voice calm and gentle. "Then we will see what we can do. Your friend is a healer. She knows what she must do."

Helen turned back toward her friend and looked into her face. Something was happening that she had not seen before. Then Alyssia reached up and touched her face.

"It is all right, Helen," she said, trying to hold the pain at bay through clenched teeth. "Just continue to put pressure on the wound. Do not be alarmed at what you see."

Alyssia took a deep breath and closed her eyes. As she let the breath go, her eyes took on a far away look then closed. She had placed herself into an alpha state, one that Helen had not known that she was capable of doing. In that state, her breathing became shallower and her heart rate slowed. That would reduce the bleeding until help could be secured.

Helen kept watch over her friend as Caine and the others took care of Bon Bon Hai and his men. After the men had been secure, Caine dropped down beside Helen and Alyssia and looked at the gunshot wound Alyssia had received. He had not realized at that moment, that Alyssia had saved his life. He would do whatever he could to save hers, but he soon realized that the bullet that had entered Alyssia's body would have to be removed. For now, he took from his pouch some herbs, crushed them together and placed them over the wound. He then placed a bandage over the wound to help stop the bleeding.

"I can do nothing more. The bullet must come out. She needs to go to a hospital."

"What about . . ." Helen was about to speak when David, Chris, and Kim Chan also knelt down.

"We will take her," Kim Chan stated. "You must return David to Omega."

"I can't leave my friend."

"All of us must do what is necessary, " David said, sounding like Caine.

"David is right," Caine stated. "Go, she will be taken care of."

"Please, Helen," Alyssia stated, becoming the final word. "David must be returned. I will be all right."

Helen hesitated before rising, realizing that they had spoken the truth. There wasn't much time left and David had to get back to Omega before someone caused an uproar.

"Come on," Helen said. "I'll drive you."

Both left without looking back, knowing that Alyssia was in good hands. As soon as they left, sirens could be heard in the distance. They drew closer.

"Quickly, Kwai Chang Caine. You must not be here when the police arrive," Kim Chan stated. 'You must take your prisoners and go. It will not look good if "David Carradine" is reported being here and at Omega at the same time. Chris, bring the book. It is time for you to return. We will take care of the young woman."

Caine moved to where the prisoners were tied together. Then Kim Chan handed him the gun.

"Take this with you. Without it, the police can only speculate what happened here."

Kwai Chang Caine took the gun then bowed to Kim Chan, so much like his own Ancient in another place. Then he watched as Kim Chan moved just behind Chris.

"Open the book," Kim stated.

Chris did as he was told and watched as Kwai Chang Caine and his prisoners disappeared.

End of Part 24


	27. Epiloge

I am Caine

by Alisa and Helen

Epilogue

Kwai Chang Caine settled down to meditate; his body a weary mass of knots. He had not felt this weary for a long time. He was looking forward to much needed rest. As Caine tried to clear his mind, he could hear the rush of footsteps on the stairs.

"Hey, Pop," Peter cried out. "You'll never guess what happened?"

"What, my son?"

"Bon Bon Hai's in jail. He's finally been caught."

"Really?" Caine said, the expression on his face never wavering.

"Why do I get the feeling you know something about this?"

Caine gave his Shaolin son a familiar shrug.

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

At that moment, someone knocked on the door frame leading to the private kwoon of the Caine apartment.

"Excuse me, where might I find Caine?"

Both men turned toward the door and answered in unison, "Here."

Seeing whom it was that knocked, Caine's eyes became wide, but did his best to hide his expression, but not very successfully. Someone else noticed it as well.

"Friend of yours, Pop?"

"Excuse me?" the woman asked, confusion clearly playing on her features.

Caine cleared his throat and avoiding his son's gaze held his hand out to the young woman. "You have found the correct place, how may we help you?"

"My name's Alyssia Jansen. I just moved into the neighborhood and I was wandering if anyone of you might know where I could find a good kung fu academy. My cousin, Helen Wilkins said there used to be a school ran by a man named Caine . . ."

The End?


End file.
